Black white
by Ambercatlucky2
Summary: lexi is lucia's daughter, and maria is part of an ancenit and forrgotten mermaid linege, both are specil and both have important roles in each other's lives.
1. Prolouge

Umm…yeah soo this is my attempt to write this thing because I have nothing much to say. Oh wait yeah I remember now I am writing this because of Hakura Hoshiua or um sorry but I cant really remember her user name but um she is on my favorite authors soo you should check out her story… um yeah… it's called mermaid melody pichi pichi pitch passion. It is also on my favorites list, read her story… it's really good!

A/N: this part is happening when the mermaids where newly created and they are picking what ocean them and there people will inhabit…

**Narrator's POV**

They all sat in a circle each of them facing each other tails flicking nervously awaiting Aqua Reginas. Then they began to discuss which place each of them would volunteer to live in, Marianna spoke up first, her black tail gleaming while the one white scale near the end of it sparkled especially bright,

"I know that you my dear friends do not enjoy living in the deep sea where it is darker, while I do not mind it as much, soo I will tell Aqua Reginas that I will go and live in the deepest part of the sea" the first pink princess spoke to her saying:

"thank you my good friend I will choose to live in the area nearest there."

"Thank you Pacifica, I will remember that." replied Marianna with a nod. "I will take the ocean in between the two continents." Declared Atlantica, everyone else agreed with the blue princess.

Soon the other spots were all taken, Indiana chose the place below/between a continent, Southia chose an ocean near Indiana because they where close friends. Alica chose the ocean waters near Atlantica, (at lest I think that the seas are: Pacific, Atlantic, south atlantic, Indian, southern, aritc, antartic… I'm I right?) soon the only oceans left were the uppermost ocean, and the lowermost ocean, the two purple tailed twins were the only ones left without claim to any ocean, they faced each other,

"Dear sister, it seems we must part…" said Artia

"Yes, it seems so, but do not worry, I shall visit you, or you to me." Replied antarta

"Hmm." They nodded to each other, in a sad agreement.

Aqua Reginas came to them,

"My dear mermaids, it is time for you to each go your own countries, have you all chosen where you'd like to go?"

"Yes, Aqua Reginas" Marianna said

"Good, good, what are they?"

Each pointed out the ocean all had agreed for them to go to.

"Each of these oceans have no names, therefore they shall be named after you, the Pacific, Atlantic, south Atlantic, Indian, southern, the Marianas trench, and… my dear twins, separated from each other by waters and land, but certainly not by heart, your oceans shall be the Artic and the Antarctic."

The princess' felt warm, the oceans were named after themselves!

"Now that you each have a country to rule, go there and care for your oceans and people." She commanded

The agreed but before they separated Aqua Reginas gave them each a pearl, that matched the colour of their tails, telling them that the pearl was no ordinary one but a special one that would help them defeat enemies and bring joy to friends.

"Guard them carefully. They are the most powerful and important possession that you will ever have."

They promised that they would, putting the pearl in the necklace they wore… inside the clam shell. Then they swam to get to their oceans.

OK! So Woaw! Finally done!... **REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**


	2. sneak out!

Alright this is the second chapter; I have been a bit lazy in updating lately, especially in my primeval story… anyways yup here's the second/first chapter because the first chapter was merely the prologue… if you hadn't figured it out yet.

...0.0.

**Lexi's POV**

She swam along the corridor, keeping herself from view of the other pink mermaids by swimming in the shadows.

She was 14 and was sneaking out to see her friends; Hotaru and Rena, the aquamarine and green pearl princesses.

She managed to slip out of the palace without being seen, now for the courtyard and then into the deep-sea.

Her strawberry blonde hair (Kaito's is a red or orange colour so I figure that Lucia's pure blonde and his red/orange-ish it would make her a strawberry blonde… or something like that… but she is more to the blonde side than the strawberry because she is…) was streaming behind her as she swam, in her rush to get out she had forgotten to tie up her hair into it's usual high placed pony-tail. Oh well she'd just have to do it later, right now she just wanted to get to where she was going- a secret clearing that she and her friends had discovered one night when she was 12, ever since then they had been going there at least once a month… maybe two, because they often didn't get to see each other much, their parents were good friends so they did visit more often then the other mermaids- Sakaru (sierra's child), kya (karen's), Nakime (noel's), and Cacao (Noel's child, name means: a small evergreen of tropical north America, the seeds are used in the making of chocolate! Yummy! P.s I don't know the other's name meanings… seriously I just looked hers up in a dictionary… _black and purple spirals of shame rising of head like from animal crossing) _

She felt it more than really knew where the entrance was but it beckoned to her, she entered, this place was a haven, it was a sandy clearing, somehow the sunshine always shone through, bright when they were here, in the center was a pool of water, she knew they were underwater already but somehow this particular pool was separate, if they were to scoop a handful of the water into their hands it would seem as though they were on land holding water there, it did not mix with the surrounding ocean, they had even tried to mix it. It was oddly coloured too; a silvery sort of colour that seemed to glow. And when they had tried drinking it they had all felt amazing, each in different ways.

Lexi was the first to arrive; she flicked her iridescent white tail.

She was the Pink pearl princess but her tail was an iridescent white, that when caught in a ray of sunshine would gleam a gorgeous hue of pink, but when hit by a ray of moonlight it would glow silver. Her parents had no idea why she was like this, her mother Lucia was even the new Aqua Reginas and didn't know, heck the know-it-all hippo-sama couldn't figure it out! She sighed thinking about this helped nothing, she was who she was and was proud of it!

She went over to the pool of water and took a sip, and closed her eyes she felt as if she was floating through a bright and sunny day, she was enfolded in a warm nostalgic feeling. She sighed a contented sigh, yes things were ok.

Her friends finally arrived.

"Sorry Lexi! We had troubles sneaking out!" apologized Hotaru

"Hey don't worry, it's fine I mean we're all here right? So things can't be that bad"

"True" said Rena… the mature one.

Hotaru was 14 also but she was slightly older… by months, and Rena was 16.

"Anyways anything interesting happening to you?" she asked; Rena smiled

"What is it Rena?" the two other girls asked

"Tomorrow night I am going to go to the surface, for the first time!"

"Wow Rena that's awesome!" they congratulated her.

"Well personally I don't want to wait two more years before I can go to the surface, I want to meet humans, and I want to try having legs!... I've got an idea! How about I sneak out of the castle and go to the surface!"

"Lexi that sounds fun, but…" her happy friend quieted

"What?" she asked

"It's just last time our mothers didn't obey that law, well they got into some serious trouble…"

"Hotaru, you worry too much besides if my mom hadn't of disobeyed then she would have never have met my dad and the whole quest on earth might not of happened and we three may not exist!"

"Good point…" it was obvious that Lexi had won that fight.

Suddenly she felt her tail stiffen she screamed, bubbles flew to the surface, she felt herself being torn apart. She wasn't the only one either; Rena and Hotaru were going through similar pains.

"What is this?" she screamed, and then she blacked out.

**Narrator's POV**

The three mermaids blacked out one by one; their pains too great for them. But when they awoke a little time later they were well…

**Lexi's POV**

She woke to find herself on a sandy sea floor.

'_Where am I?' _she thought, and then she remembered. She remembered the splitting pain. She didn't hurt now but she rubbed her tail at the memory. That's odd her tail didn't usually feel like this… she looked down to see she didn't have a tail but legs instead. _'What is this? I thought you're only supposed to get legs when your on land or in idol form? And how come I can still breathe underwater?' _at that note she noticed her friends, they also had legs, but unlike her they weren't breathing.

Wah! I know such a short chapter but I wanted to make a cliff hanger, but don't worry I'll try to update soon, also any one with good composing skills please help me I am barley able to make Lexi's first two songs, I don't know how I'm supposed to come up with the others…

Any ways please review! _If you don't then a whole bunch of negative fortune cookies are for you!_


	3. plans

Hi I am updating, it took longer than I thought it would but I needed to confirm that Lexi's songs were ok… and when I went on my comp to do stuff everything felt messed up and then the comp did get messed up and I had to deal with it and… AAAHHHHHH! XoX

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Lexi's POV**

Ah! Why aren't they breathing? She was on the verge of panic but she forced herself to calm down and think, what did she do or not do that they hadn't…

"Water, That's it they didn't drink the water!" Lexi jumped up and ran/swam to the pool edge she leaned down and cupped her hands to fill with the water, and then she went to Hotaru and poured the water in her mouth, putting two of her fingers on her throat she managed to make her friend swallow, she went and repeated the process for Rena. And as she watched with crossed fingers her friends' eyes fluttered open, each had looks of confusion then recognition in their eyes.

"Rena, Hotaru! Are you guys alright?" she asked

"Ya! Were fine, but what was that?" asked Hotaru

"Yeah I've never heard of this happening before, and this can't be our idol forms- we don't have our mikes. At least the outfits are cool." Lexi looked down at what she was wearing, other than having legs she hadn't paid much attention to the whole transformation thing… her outfit was cute though.

Each girl was wearing a different sort of beach outfit, Lexi was wearing pink bikini top with a white short skirt that seemed to flow over her bikini bottom it had a red/pink/sunset coloured flower on the side (**A/N** argh! Stupidness is I can't show you what I draw 'cause it's soo much better looking than sounded…!) Hotaru was wearing a light blue bikini top and a skirt that went down to her ankles that was darker blue with a star burst on the side (like by the hip y'know) and Rena had emerald green bikini top on with jean short shorts with a braided belt.

Not only had their outfits and tails changed but their hair and eye colour too,

Lexi's eyes turned from a deep sea jewel blue to a pale winter morning blue, and her hair was pink.

Hotaru's eyes turned from a bright starry aquamarine blue to a blue/black colour, her hair was pretty much the same if not a shade darker.

Rene's eyes went from emerald green to evergreen tree green, her hair was a chocolate-y brown.

"Are these our human forms?" she asked not sure of what was happening.

"I think so Lexi" said Hotaru

"Well what do we do?" asked Lexi

"Well, I think we should tell our parents of what happened." Replied Rena.

"Oh, sure ya, let's do it! 'hey mom. Did you know what, me and my friends have been sneaking out every month for two years and now we have problems… help us!'" she said in a sarcastic voice/

"Ok fine so then what so we do?"

"Well we have to… go to the human world until we figure out what to do! and don't worry I'll get a fish to tell our parents where we are."

"I dunno Lexi, we aren't used to… this, and we have no finances for the human world, and what…. What if… what if we fall…"

"In love? Well I think that's be great Hotaru, and we live in the sea, we could sell some ocean stuff, or get a student loan or something."

"Alright, but what about Sakaru, Kya, Nakime, and Cacao?"

"oh don't worry they'll be just fine!"

"Hmm… ok Rena, what do you think?"

"I need to get some of my stuff from my room."

"Ok, ya me too, we meet back here ASAP ok?" the other girls nodded and swam off.

Lexi also swam towards her home, but the legs made it harder than usual, she sang a few notes, in perfect pitch, unlike her mother Lexi could sing quite well when not transformed, a dolphin came swimming over to her a minute or two after she had called, Lexi held on to the dorsal fin and got the dolphin to get her to the edge of the court yard. _Now for the tricky part…_ her hair was considerably shorter now so she couldn't conceal her legs using that… maybe she could sneak through the back of the house. She was swimming over to the back when she remembered that she'd left her bedroom window open, for once her klutzy-ness had helped her.

She got through her window ok and was now putting a few things in a bag; her brush, some clothes, some jewelry, couple of posters, her secret candy supply, a stuffed giraffe, books (both learning and fantasy.) her sketch book, pens, pencils, her supply of human money, and finally some new music she was working on, after that she could think of much else to bring.

Lexi quickly got out of the palace via bedroom window and rushed off to the meeting place, unaware of watching eyes.

This chapter is short for two reasons: 1-I have many stories to work on to update. 2- I'm hungry! No J.k I wanted a cool cliff hanger!

Please Read And REVIEW! Well… if you're reading this then you've a\obviously read it so review or I'll make your guardian chara into an X egg! Well maybe not _THAT _harsh but still…!


	4. first Attack!

Hi! I'm back to updating now! I just couldn't write no matter how hard I tried earlier… the ideas just couldn't come to me!

*… * … * … * … * … * … * … * … * … * … * … * … * … * … * … * … * … * … * ..

**Lexi's POV**

She ran/swam as quickly as she could, and was nearly there when a chilling voice called to her,

"Lost little princess?" she whipped around to be faced by a woman with sharp purple hair, fangs, and black eyes, she was wearing a black top and black jeans with a few rips in them. She wasn't sure who this was but she had an idea…

"Are… Are you a water demon?" she asked nervously the woman laughed, it was a harsh laugh.

"Haha! Yes child, have they taught you nothing in that spoiled castle you live in? Yes we were subdued for a time being but now, we are back and more powerful than ever!" Lexi's blood turned to ice, if the demons were back that could only mean trouble.

"What do you want?" she asked attempting to sound tough

"You and your pearl, did you really have to ask?" her mind kept thinking, she was close enough to the meeting place, that her friends could hear this happening and come help, stall she needed to stall. She felt a warm pulsating that was rather soothing, she realized it was her pearl, it was the first time it had reacted with her like this before… she had it in her charm bracelet right now, her mom hated it when she did that instead of having it in her starfish around her neck, oh yeah another thing about her that was abnormal, she had a starfish on her necklace in place of a clamshell. But it was a good thing it was by her hand, she carefully -with hands behind her back- pulled the pearl loose into the palm of her hand, she held onto it tightly and lifted her hand to the sky and shouted

"SECRET PEARL VOICE!" the words had been out of her mouth before she had even really known what was happening. A soft silver glow emitted from the pearl seeming to react to the moon light that was streaming around them her mouth opened and more uncontrolled words came forth

"MIDNIGHT TRANSFORMATION!" the glow now surrounded her body and for the second time that day she transformed. She kept her eyes closed as she changed; the light still coming through to her.

Her clothes changed in to a dress that was made of pure white fabric with a silver/stone gray belt with a soft light green gem in it. There was a circular shaped yellow (Ack don't know what to call it X.X but I am making a site for all my fanfics so I will post my Microsoft paint pic of it there eventually) metal plate(?) there were two water-drop shaped dangles on the bottom of it they were blue and pink. There was black trimming to it that seemed like small spouts of water coming from the center point and out to the edge, it's hem was black ruffles that went down about 2 inches, her necklace had pearls coloured in this order, large gray pearl, small black pearl, large silver pearl, small black pearl, large gray pearl… ect. She star had small whit wings coming off of it that connected to the pearls. Her mic had a white handle that had a cuff of black on the bottom and a thin cuff of black at the top that had 3 black coloured leaf shapes that sprouted from it near the side, her silvery white pearl was on the top cuff near the base of the first 'leaf' the white handle has a pattern of a heart with wings on an angle with the other princess' colours of pearls lining that. *big breath from authoress* the bottom cuff had a moon outlined in pink that was silver on one side and white on the other, she had black boots that went up midway on her calf, the boots were topped by light pink wave-style fabric and had a simaller heart design to the mic only it only had three pearls lining the top that were coloured dark red/pink, light pink, and white.

She looked herself over, her first idol transformation! Lexi turned to face the water demon, the chilling woman opened her mouth and a foul song came out

_In the deepest and darkest night you know you're alone_

_No one to come and help you home,_

_So succumb to the numbness the freezing cold,_

_No one loves you they left you to die _

_So let yourself fall into a pitiful despair _

"Noo! Stop!" she shouted; covering her ears, she began to let words of her own song burst forth.

"_As it begins to fade to day_

_I beg don't go away _

_As the stars fade away_

_I beg please stay_

_Please stay awhile _

_My moonlight child_

_You're never alone_

_You'll be safe in the twilight zone_

_You're not alone! _

_You're not alone!_

_Look around you!_

_You'll see the stars their pointing true_

_Pointing you back home_

_Back to your love_

_Back to your heart _

_You'll always find your love at heart_

_Find that flame _

_A burning fire _

_Find it in the twilight hour!_

_In the light of the moon _

_You'll find it soon_

_Sing the serenade to the moonlight_

_As you watch flaming by a beautiful display _

_A starry shower _

_Here in the midnight hour_

_The midnight hour"_

This time it was the demon screaming she gave Lexi a hateful glare and vanished. Her friends came rushing out,

"Lexi, what happened? We just got to the meeting place when we heard a horrible song and then a really lovely one" they saw her

"It was you wasn't in?" asked Hotaru

"Yeah I can't believe that I just sang like that."

"Well of course you could it was great, I just can't believe you got to transform first!" she complained

"Hey guys, sorry to rain on you parade but Lexi looks tired and we need to get going before were attacked again." Said Rena, they saw the logic in her words and they all quickly swam off.

~~~~~~… ***************************************…~~~~~~~~~~~~

So how was it? Was the song for lexi any good? I wrote it but I'm so unsure if it was good enough! Any ways please review, I'll update faster that way!


	5. land!

Here is my update, sorry for being so infrequent… Christmas break was a factor, anyways soo sorry people!... it's been weeks since I started this… sorry again, I am sick X.T

**Lexi's POV**

We were headed to dry land! I felt so excited, I didn't know why, but good things were sure to come. I mean there would be water demons to defeat and the oceans to possibly save again, but land!

"Are we almost there?" I asked for the millionth time, Rena sighed crossly

"No, and stop asking, it's getting soo annoying!" I sniffed, and turned to Hotaru

"Fine, hey Hotaru, what are some of the things that you've heard about on land?" Hotaru got a dreamy look on her face and began to speak dream-like

"Well, I've heard there's things like _school_ where all the kids go and learn stuff, and there's supposed to be guys there that like you, only we're not supposed to fall in love with guys, 'cause if we told them that we're mermaids, then we'll turn to foam, but if we can find a loop-hole… then we're free to fall in love. Love is supposed to be great, you're supposed to feel all warm and fuzzy, and if the person you love, loves you back he'll be real sweet and then you date, and kiss, and protect each other from danger and maybe live together, and apparently there's all sorts of games one can play, and a variety of food, and beautiful music, and clothes, and things like _Christmas, valentines day, white day, Halloween, _and other thingslike _summer, _and _snow." _I sighed contentedly, barely about to control myself, but I did, and I kept swimming.

**Narrator's POV**

The girls continued to swim, about halfway there their tails returned and they were able to move faster, and three hours later, they could see the light from the top of the water near the sandy bottom.

**Lexi's POV**

"Do you guys see it?" I asked rhetorically, super excited.

"Yes I can see it!" Exclaimed Rena, to excited to be 'mature'

"I can too!" Beamed Hotaru. From the light on the water I could tell it was night still, but we had been swimming for a longs ways so dawn couldn't be far away. We got to the water's edge, and tentatively 'stepped' out, (A/N they're mermaids… so do they like leap out of the water, or haul themselves out with their hands? I want to know!) as soon as I was clear of the water a glow passed around me, and once more I had legs, I was wearing a plated navy mini skirt, and a stark white T-shirt, my hair fell lightly to my shoulders, a dirty blonde colour, Rena was wearing black skinny jeans, and a black T-shirt with the words '_What are you looking at?' _on it in white, her hair was a bit longer than breast length and the colour of sunlight on pine, Hotaru was wearing a knee-length dress that was the colour of an orange sunset, her hair was nearly waist length, and an appealing cerulean colour.

"Look at us" I breathed

"Let's go find somewhere to stay" suggested Hotaru,

"Yes, of course" agreed Rena, embarrassed for being so wrapped up at looking at herself in her new form, I was still glued to looking at the three of us, last time we had been human we had been underwater and busy trying to keep ourselves alive, but now, I was amazed, we looked so different and yet so the same, and the transformation this time hadn't hurt! I wondered why it had been painful the first time as I was being dragged along by my friends.

"Oh, wait guys, I know a place where we can stay!" I shouted behind me (they were dragging me from the back of my collar), they stopped in their tracks and I fell to the sand, I stood up and brushed my self off before reaching into my bag that was still at my side filled with provisions. I pulled out a small notebook and opened it to the first page

"What is that?" asked Hotaru

"It's directions and a map" I announced

"To what?" prompted Rena, impatiently

"To the place where our mothers lived and worked at when they were here, we still own it, and I brought the key"

"Stole you mean"

"Whatever, we need a place right? Well this is the perfect place"

"It's true Rena" said Hotaru.

We followed the map and within fifteen minutes we arrived at a building that was heavily padlocked,

"Any ideas?" asked Hotaru, I dug around in my bag some more and produced a set of keys.

"Now which one is it?" I asked looking at the multitude of shiny metal objects; Rena did a palm-smack

"You don't know?"

"No, I was kinda hoping one of you would know…" I laughed nervously, and scratched my head, grinning.

"YOU BAKA!" they shouted

"Sorry" I said sarcastically, they simmered angrily

We tried every key, and by the time the sun was peaking up from behind the distant mountains we had opened the door, gotten inside, relocked the door, and collapsed asleep on the couch.

I awoke to the sound of a doorbell.

"What is it?" I murmured noticing my comrades were still sleeping. I walked to the door and opened it slightly and looked out, it was about midday, standing at the door was a teen boy who looked about sixteen, he had dark, dirty blonde hair, and storm-gray eyes, he was staring at me quizzically

"Who are you?" he asked in a sweet tenor voice

"I could ask you the same thing, showing up at our house like this without even asking, but I'm Lexi-chan." He looked even more puzzled (chan is a term to describe girls that are cute, or just a common term to describe girls)

"How can this be your house, I always visit here, and there has been no one here, _forever_."

"Wrong, out mothers used to live and work here, therefore we are owners of this place too, see?" I held up the deed that I had also stolen.

"Okay, sorry for bothering you, you know though, you shouldn't be here by yourself, you don't know what kind of people have moved around here over the years."

"No problem, I didn't come here alone, I am with my cousins, but thanks for the advice" at the word cousins, Rena got up sleepily and came over to me and opened the door all the way again,

"Is this your cousin?" asked the boy

"Yeah, I'm her cousin, who are _you _is the better question, why are you here, and why were you talking to Lexi-Baka" she fired back coolly

"I'm not a Baka!" I protested, the boy smirked at me and turned his full attention back to Rena (the term baka means 'idiot')

"Sorry, I was just wondering why this abandoned house suddenly had people in it, I was also telling her to watch her back for bad company."

"Ok then, what's your name?" she asked him

"I'm Sakamoto-Akihisa, and you?"

"Well Akihisa, I'm Rena-bozu" (the term bozu means 'lord, or master'

"Your no lord Rena" I giggled, she scowled at me, I shut up

"Ok then Rena, I'll just leave you guys alone then"

"Alright, have a good afternoon"

"You too" he called as he got on to his skateboard and sped off, as soon as he left Hotaru woke up

"Hey guys what's up?" she said

"Meh? Nothing much, Rena and I just met some random guy" I informed her

"What! You just met a _boy_? How come you guys didn't wake me up?" she complained

"'cause Taru you were out like a light, and we forgot!"

"Don't call me Taru you know I don't like it, and how could you forget?"

"it was easy, I had just gotten up, and when Rena saw Akihisa she went all love-y dove-y" Rena blushed and hit me upside the head

"I did not get 'all love-y dove-y"

"You did too!" I replied not knowing when to just shut up, earning me another slap upside the head, Hotaru interrupted us

"Ok, Lexi, Rena, we have to either get a job, or renovate this place into some sort of business, we'll need money in order to get food, okay?"

"That's true, our moms hade made this place into a bath right?"

"Yea, and…?"

"Well, that means there are already divided up rooms right?"

"So…?" she continued on slowly

"So that means we can start a business about something we love!"

"I don't think we should do another bath Hotaru" Said Rena

"No, NO! that's not what I meant, how about we start, a karaoke?" _a karaoke?_ Actually the idea wasn't that bad,

"I think that's a good idea Hotaru, why don't we do that, I have some money so we could use that to buy some karaoke machines, and some TVs, but I only have a few thousand dollars, so we have to stretch it and do all the other work ourselves"

"How about we open up a café/karaoke, like half of it is a café, and the other half is karaoke, and we keep the private baths that used to be our moms as our own, and the extra rooms as our rooms, alright?"

"That's good to that way we could get more business!"

"My, my, it seems you guys have everything planned out, don't you?" said a foreign voice. We turned around.

*******************************************(~.*)

Hey all! How was the chapter? Please review, hehe how did you like the cliffy? Hehe anyways, just to remind you REVIEW, also I made this really epic music video/remix, yeah it's just awesome, too bad I can't show you guys. *sigh* I have a bad coughing cold, oh wait I already said that X.X bye.

*cough, cough*


	6. Karen

Well actually I was going to make it a bad guy that comes, but someone gave me a great idea with their review… :P

I currently have no excuse for not updating, 'cause I've been updating other ones, and I hadn't updated this, soo sorry people! Um, yeah so hi! This is just so random… but I love you guys!

*********************************************=~.*=

**Lexi's POV**

I stared at the indigo haired girls,

"Kya! Karen!" we exclaimed, I ran up and hugged them

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Hotaru

"I could ask you the same! Do you know how much trouble you guys have caused!" Scolded Karen with a smile

"Are they mad?" I asked

"Well… hehe it's probably best if you stayed _here _for a while…" Said our little cousin Kya

"Hey, how come you had to go find us? I mean you live in the artic right? Isn't that like, a long way from here?" questioned Rena

"Actually… we were here anyways to check up on things, so when we got the call, we figured we would look around for you little trouble makers!" I realized what this could mean

"Oh, does, that mean we have to go home?" I asked gloomily, Karen nodded, immediately Hotaru and Rena began to complain and argue, I was about to follow suit with them when a soft blue light filled the room, and a blonde haired woman wearing a sea-blue dress that split into ruffles about mid-thigh at her left side, the sleeves of her dress were loose and flowing, she had an ageless look to her face, she also carried a staff of some sort.

Karen fell to the floor.

"Mother! What's wrong?" Demanded the very worried Kya

"Get down!" Karen replied "Don't you know who this is? This is aqua Reginas!" oh. So this woman, was the all-powerful sea-goddess? But what would she want with us?

"Karen, there is no need for you to bow. I have come with an order concerning the young princess'" the indigo (?) mermaid rose, with a puzzled look,

"What is it your majesty?" she asked, Aqua Reginas smiled

"You don't have to be formal with me, but the princesses have something they need to accomplish before they can return home, Kya must join them also" she was sticking up for us? But what did she mean by 'something they need to accomplish'? I shook my head confused enough as it was. Karen grinned

"I don't suppose you'll give anyone a hint to what they need to do?"

"Actually, there is someone who knows… sort of, but you do not know them, yet" Karen looked genuinely surprised

"Hm… well I guess I'll have to return home then, should I tell the others about this?" she asked

"No, I have already given them messages, to explain what each needed to know."

"Is there something else bothering you? You look… tired" stated Hotaru, I noticed that Aqua really did look wiped, but she laughed lightly, a lovely sound

"Child, there are many things that trouble me. But it is true, I cannot stay here much longer, I am not yet strong enough." She began to fade at this point.

"But… don't go! We need you!" Cried Rena

"What you need will be provided to you, when the time is right" after she had said that, she disappeared completely. I just stood there shocked at the happenings of the last few minutes, first there was a guy who had checked up on this place, then Karen and Kya, and now Aqua Reginas too! Oh yeah, and we were just assigned some sort of big mission,

"Does anyone else feel a little overwhelmed here?" I asked, they just shook their heads, that made me sure that they were. I noticed something shiny on the floor; I bent down and picked it up. It was my pearl, I was the pink princess, but my pearl was pure white… well almost pure white, there was one black dot on it. This just helped prove that I had my colours messed, first my tail colours, and then my pearl, I was amazed no one tried to do something to fix me by now! Not that I think I need fixing, but I'm soo different…

"Hey how did your pearl get there Lexi-chan?" Asked Kya, I realized then that it shouldn't have been there. I had kept it safe in my starfish the whole time but now it was in my hand, off the floor…

"I don't know Kya-chii I had it safe just a minute ago…"

"Hey girls, I have to go back to my kingdom, there is some things that I have to do… I'm going to go, after I eat one of those fried pizza things, (A/N as seen in ep 24? Well an ep in the twenties anyways) okay? So if you need anymore instructions, than ask me now."

"You're just going to leave us!" I shouted, she nodded

"I can help you guys register in school and help with some funds, but that's all I'm going to do alright?" I was stunned, wasn't she going to drag us back to our parents just a second ago? Now she was leaving us here!

"School…?" said Hotaru questioningly

"Yeah, you go there and learn things, I can register you all in the same school we used to go to, if you want…" everyone else jumped at the idea, but I was having some weird premonitions about all this, and _I _was supposed to be the non-thinking 'let's do it!' person. But everything had to have been happening for a reason right?

"Uh… yeah I guess we can register there" I told them, Rena gave me a weird look

"Hey Lexi, weren't you the one all pumped about going into the human world, let's go to school! Let's all fall in love and turn to foam!" she said

"How come you don't want to?" asked Hotaru caringly

"Well, I don't know, I just have a bad feeling about this…"

"Psht! Forget about it! Come on Lexi-chan, we are going to have soo much fun!" exclaimed Kya

"I guess" I replied gloomily, my bad feelings about this only increasing, but everything would be fine. If anything we could always go back to the sea.

By the end of the day Karen had given us all the paper we needed to enter the school, we were going as: Lexi Dômo, Rena Hayate, Hotaru Kinomoto, and Kya Shirashi. They were pretty much completely random last names, except for mine; I think my father's last name was Dômo. Rena, Hotaru, and I were all going into the ninth grade, while Kya was going into the year below us. We had all taken our entrance exams, and passed. We had even received our school uniforms, which were black jackets that had white stitching, and a white blouse that we had to wear under it, a black plated mini skirt, and lastly baggy black knee socks. She even got us schools supplies, and then she had left with a goodbye to Kya, and nothing more.

**Kodokuna Tsuki's POV**

(**A/N** Note her name [Kodokuna Tsuki] is the only one that has a certain picked out meaning, which is Lonely Moon. Yeah, this name-meaning might have some use later. Also in Tsuki the "T" is silent so it's pronounced "Suki")

I swam along the dark hallways, in the dark castle, in the dark water, going insane from the darkness.

"ARGH! WHY! WHY AM I STUCK HERE IN THIS HELLHOLE OF A PLACE?" I cried, my mother swam up to me, her black tail flashing ever so slightly

"Tsuki, listen, just wait a while longer, than they shall remember, they will all remember us, the ones who had been born into darkness, we may cry tears of anguish now, but when we are finished, we will be the ones who they beg mercy and love from. Just you wait my dear; it is all coming together now." I nodded letting my anger die down- for now.

"Yes mother, our time will come, and it will come soon"


End file.
